


babysitter

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [38]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: had you asked daisy a few years ago, aida probably would have been the last person she'd entrust a hypothetical child to. times change.





	babysitter

“Right, that’s enough!”

Aida’s stern voice is the first thing Daisy hears as they return from the mission.

It is quickly followed by the girls protesting, Joy drawing out the word ‘Please?’ as Mellie says ‘Pretty please?’ over and over.

Robbie puts a finger up to his lips as he edges closer to the doorway; Daisy exchanges a bemused look with Mack and Elena.

“Oh, alright,”Aida relents.“You really have to stop being so cute, I can’t say no to you!”

“Don’t tell them that,”May says with a laugh.

Robbie waves the others closer and they all peek into the living room.

The girls are putting what must be all their hair clips into Aida’s hair, both Elena and Daisy flinching in sympathy. They know from experience that those little fingers tend to pull too hard.

May’s on the floor nearby, looking at a picture book with a happily babbling Alejandro.

She glances over to them and cocks an eyebrow.

Caught spying, they sheepishly file into the room to greet their kids.

“You’re staying for dinner, right?”Mellie asks May and Aida once the Mackenzies have left for their own home, then turns to her parents before they can answer.“Nan’s going to paint my nails for me. And then I get to do hers.”

Aida’s smile, to her credit, only wavers a tiny bit at the prospect.

Mellie remains oblivious, tugging on her namesake’s hand.“Can you make dumplings, lăolao?”

“Yeah, sure,”May says, with that slightly bewildered air she always has when asked to make food.

“You know,”Daisy tells Robbie later,“Out of all things, including her dad being Ghost Rider and one of her grandmothers technically being a robot, the weirdest thing about Mellie’s childhood is probably still that she actually likes May’s cooking.”


End file.
